


Forgotten

by OpenPage



Series: Whispers from my Soul [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Couplet, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem I wrote many moons ago.  It was published in a book, but this version is slightly modified.</p>
<p>In peace,<br/>OpenPage x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: This is an original poem that is the property of the author. The photograph depicted with this work is the property of the author. Unauthorised reproduction of either the poem or photograph is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author.**
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/24828038267/in/dateposted-public/)

The ravages of time have taken their toll,  
On the elderly gentleman, once regal and tall.

His body now stooped, his mind sometimes wanders,  
Once revered and admired, he’s respected no longer.

But if they only knew of the knowledge he holds,  
If they just sat and listened to his stories unfold.

If they sat down beside him and held onto his hand,  
They could learn so much from this time-honoured man.

Of a childhood lived in a century now passed,  
Of the changes he witnessed in a world growing fast.

Of wars that he fought in and children he’s raised,  
Of a lifetime of scrimping and learning to save.

Of the books he has read and the thoughts they provoked,  
Of the places he’s travelled not by plane but by boat.

Of a marriage that lasted beyond sixty years,  
Of the pain he felt losing her, the loneliness and fears.

If only they’d taken the time out to visit,  
They’d know so much more about life and what’s in it.

If only they knew of the joy they have missed,  
By ignoring the fact this old man exists.


End file.
